Kreative Schaffenspause
by keren-happuch
Summary: Er hatte keine Schreibblockade! So etwas hatte er noch nie gehabt und auch jetzt hatte er höchstens eine kleine kreative Schaffenspause eingelegt! Nichtsdestotrotz befolgt Tim McGee den Rat seiner Verlegerin und besucht seine eigenen Fanseiten im Internet. Dort erfährt er Dinge über Tommy, Tibbs, McGregor und Amy, an die er nicht im Traum gedacht hätte...


**Story:** Kreative Schaffenspause

**Rating**: P12  
**Genre: **Allgemein, Humor  
**Wörter:** 974  
**Beta:** FlyingLeaf  
**Erstveröffentlichung**: 15.11.11  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an Navy CIS gehören CBS, Paramount und Belisarius Productions.  
Diese Geschichte wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben, die Autorin verdient damit kein Geld.

**Kreative Schaffenspause**

Entgeistert starrte Tim auf die Mail, die ihm seine Verlegerin geschickt hatte.

„Lieber Mr. Gemcity,

wie Sie sicher wissen, naht die Abgabefrist für Ihr neues Manuskript. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie Ihre Schreibblockade schnell überwinden werden. Als kleine Aufmunterung sollten Sie sich einmal ansehen, wie begeistert Ihre Fans noch immer von der Deep-Six-Reihe sind."

Er hatte keine Schreibblockade! So etwas hatte er noch nie gehabt und auch jetzt hatte er höchstens eine kleine kreative Schaffenspause eingelegt!

Doch in einem hatte seine Verlegerin Recht: Er musste dringend sein neues Buch fertigstellen.

Mehr aus Pflichtgefühl als aus Interesse klickte er den Link unterhalb des Textes an. Tim gelangte zu einem Internetforum, in dem Fans seine Bücher kommentierten.

In vielen Dingen musste er ihnen zustimmen. So hatte ihn die Erfahrung gelehrt, dass Agent McGregor und Amy Sutton wirklich nicht für einander bestimmt waren. Doch auch die Beziehung zwischen Agent Tommy und Lisa schien seine Leser nicht mehr zu begeistern.

Tim scrollte weiter durch die Seiten. Es bereitete ihm leichte Kopfschmerzen, sich bei all den Bildern und der unvorteilhaften hellen Schrift auf den Text zu konzentrieren. Plötzlich stutzte er. Was waren das für seltsame Abkürzungen und Worte? FF, Slash, Ship, MPreg und viele andere? Neugierig klickte er eine dieser Buchstabenkombinationen an: McTommy.

Nach einem weiteren Klick gelangte er zu einem Fließtext, der an sich recht angenehm zu lesen war. Doch bereits nach wenigen Absätzen liefen Tims Wangen rot an und er klickte schnell auf den Zurück-Button.

Das war doch unerhört! Da gab es jemanden, der seine ausgedachten Figuren in eigene Storys einband! Wusste seine Verlegerin davon? War das überhaupt legal? Nun ja, McT-Fan173 hatte vorangestellt, dass die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen waren. Aber musste er gleich – so etwas – mit ihnen machen?

Tim schauderte. Doch wie von einer geheimnisvollen Kraft gesteuert besah er sich die Website genauer. Es gab noch mehr solcher Geschichten, geordnet nach einem bestimmten System. Seine Neugier war geweckt und Tim klickte sich weiter, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Er konnte bereits mit relativer Sicherheit sagen, was Geschichten mit der Kennzeichnung „McTommy" oder „Tisa" beinhalteten, als er unter einem der Titel auf ein neues unbekanntes Wortgeschöpf stieß: „Tamy". Und was bedeutete „rated M – ihr wisst schon, weswegen ;-)"?

Tim brauchte nur einen Mausklick, um es zu erfahren…

„_Oh, das wird Tibbs sein!"_

_Amy rannte zur Haustür, ihre schwarzen Haare noch nass und mit nichts als einem graublauen Handtuch bekleidet._

Der Ermittler in Tim begann zu arbeiten. Wenn „McTommy" und „Tisa" bedeutete, dass in der jeweiligen Geschichte Tony und er, nein, Tommy und McGregor oder Tommy und Lisa eine Beziehung führten, könnte dann „Tamy" heißen, dass – nein, so hatte er sich das aber nicht gedacht!

„_Tibbs!", quietschte die immer fröhliche Forensikspezialistin und fiel dem Teamleiter um den Hals._

„_Hi, Am." Tibbs küsste Amy auf die Wange, bevor er sie sanft von sich schob. Amy fühlte seinen Blick auf sich, wie er sie von dem dunkelrot lackierten Nagel ihres kleinen Zehs bis hoch zu den nassen, lockigen Haaren musterte. Ein wenig unbehaglich war ihr dabei, doch andererseits hatte sie sich genau das gewünscht: Tibbs und sie, allein, mit diesem gewissen Knistern in der Luft._

_Stumm, aber mit leuchtenden Augen stand sie vor ihm, die roten Lippen zu einem Lächeln geformt._

Tim wunderte sich. Er war noch nicht überzeugt davon, dass zwischen ihm und Abby alles aus war, doch Szenen dieser Art hatte er schon oft miterlebt. Nur waren Amy, nein, Abby und Gibbs dabei im Labor und Abby trug natürlich etwas mehr als ein Handtuch.

Er schluckte. Nur etwas mehr.

_Schließlich fand Amy ihre Sprache wieder: „Hey, Special Agent, hast du noch nie eine halbnackte Frau gesehen?" _

_Sie grinste anzüglich und drehte sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse._

Soweit er es beurteilen konnte – und er war schließlich der Autor des Originals – war Amy in dieser Geschichte genau wie in seinen Büchern: genial, vorlaut, gut gelaunt und nur durch einen Mann zu bremsen – Tibbs.

Tim begann zu ahnen, woher das dumpfe Klopfen der Eifersucht kam, wenn er Abby und Gibbs zusammen sah. Und er begann auch zu begreifen, dass er für die Forensikerin nur noch ein guter Freund war.

Der Schmerz dieser Erkenntnis wurde von einer anderen Frage überlagert:

Wie konnte es sein, dass die Leser viel mehr über seine Figuren wussten als er?

_Tibbs verzog den Mund zu dem halben Lächeln, das Amy regelmäßig um den Verstand brachte._

„_Doch, Am.", sagte er und trat näher. „Aber noch nie eine, die so schön war."_

_Seine Stimme war heiser und Amy erschauderte, als er ihr mit dem Daumen einen Tropfen vom Schlüsselbein wischte. In seinen blauen Augen lag ein eigentümlicher Glanz und etwas, was Amy nie vermutet hatte._

_Als Tibbs sie endlich küsste, kribbelte es in ihrem ganzen Körper vor Freude und – _

Oh nein! Sie können doch nicht – nein!

Doch zu Tims Leidwesen fand „IloveTamy", dass die zwei sehr wohl konnten.

Mit hochrotem Kopf saß Tim vor seinem Bildschirm. Seine Muskeln waren zum Zerreißen gespannt, sein Puls raste und nervös trommelte er mit den Fingern auf seine Oberschenkel.

„McGee! Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Bei dem hastigen Versuch, seinen Bildschirm auszuschalten, stieß Tim seine Kaffeetasse um und der letzte Rest des Getränks verteilte sich über seinen Schreibtisch.

„Äh, ja, Boss, alles ok.", stotterte er ertappt. Wieso tauchte Gibbs so spät abends noch im Hauptquartier auf?

„Mach Feierabend!"

„Ja, Boss." Schnell raffte er seine Sachen zusammen, stellte die Tasse wieder hin und schaltete den Computer aus. Er hinterfragte schon lange nicht mehr Gibbs' Arbeitsmoral oder Entscheidungen, und ohne einen Blick zurück ging er zum Aufzug, froh darüber, dass Gibbs nicht seine Anwesenheit hinterfragte.

Tim erstarrte, als Abby aus dem sich öffnenden Abteil trat. Sie sah wunderschön aus mit den leicht welligen Haaren und dem roten Lippenstift. Im Gegenlicht konnte er nicht erkennen, ob ihr enges Kleid grau oder blau war.

„Gibbs!" Abby war die einzige Frau, die in so hohen Schuhen rennen konnte. Sie fiel dem Teamleiter um den Hals.

„Hey, Abs." Gibbs küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor er sie sanft ein Stück von sich schob.

Die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen sich und Tim grinste verschlagen. Viele neue Kapitel zu Deep Six warteten darauf, geschrieben zu werden.


End file.
